Our Story
by Bautista Jades
Summary: When Percy returned to the present world, he is distraught over the fact that he left Katniss to fend of the Capitol on her own. He sought out the help of Annabeth, who is less than pleased. Not when they have more pressing matters in Rome, but Percy is confident that he can save both of the worlds he care about. Sequel to Their Story (originally Our Story : The Beginning)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

 _~I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing. I fight.. because I must~_

I never wanted any of this, you know. I swear it on my father's honor.

I only wanted to help those I love. Give them the fighting chance they have always wanted. And most of all, I wanted to keep them safe. Safe from harm, safe from the bad guys. Safe from me.

Safe from me, because all of this is happening because of me.

I'm the one they want and yet they are lashing out at everyone I care about.

Now I watch in horror as the metal prongs descend, cursing myself for not being fast enough. All I can do is just close my eyes and pray to the heavens that I die quickly.


	2. PERCY I

PERCY

~ _Feelings can be controlled, but tears never lie_ ~

" You're not going to ask me why I'm doing this?" I ask, watching as she scrolling through all of the blueprints she found on Daedalus' laptop. It was late, and we were in the dining room of the Argo II. She didn't answer me right away, merely grunting. " Because I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this."

She looks up from her blueprints and pushes a stray strand out of her eyes. She purses her lips and continues to look through the blueprints. I wring my hands nervously. You know, as the saying goes, the calm before the storm. I can only imagine the horrifying destruction it is going to leave.

" I see no reason as to why I should question your intention. Since I probably have figured it all out," she says coolly. " I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." She packs up all of the blueprints into her bacakpack. " Goodnight."

She left without giving me a kiss, as she usually does.

* * *

" So she's still giving you the cold treatment?" Jason asks me that morning after breakfast. We were the only people on the deck, besides Leo, who is tactfully trying not to eavesdrop.

" Yep," I say, willing the waves to rise at least 2 or 3 feet high before crashing down. We had flown the last few days to Rome, until we were attacked by a bunch of eidolons. After that ,we decided to sail at sea. My home turf.

" Do you want me to ask Piper to help with this problem? "

" No. This is my fault. I should not have done what I did," I sigh.

" Two-timing Annabeth," he whistles. " She's scarier, even than Athena."

" I did not two-time her, Grace," I grit my teeth, trying to even my temper so as to not knock him overboard. _Accidentally_. " I'm not even sure if Panem exists. I mean, I don't know.." I trailed off, feeling as if I want to throw myself overboard. I sound stupid even to my own ears! " I think all those years hanging out with Mr. D is starting rub it in on me."

Jason burst out laughing. Even Leo, who was pretending not to listen to us, rolled on the deck floor, crying his eyes out. " I have to agree with you on that, Jackson. You do sound crazy." He pats me on the back. " I'm not sure if my advice is going to work, but I think you should just go and tell her who the girl is, say that you deeply regret what you had done and that you are never going to do it again." He pats me again and then saunters off down to his cabin.

" I thought we were having some sort of bromance or something!" I call out to him.

" We are! That was a bromance advice!" he calls back before disappearing into the lower deck.

" Can you believe him?" I ask Leo, who was trying to keep a straight face.

" Hey, I was too busy manning the ship to listen to the two of you gossip," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. " Anyhow, on a complete random and innocent subject, talk to her."

" Fine."

* * *

I stand outside of her cabin, nerves racking through my body. Should I knock or should I run? I've already told her everything about the girl : her name, age, physique (appearance, if you didn't get it), abilities and weaknesses etc etc. She took everything in pretty calmly. Well, if you count suddenly picking up her dagger and examining it all the while I explained everything is calm, then yes.

I take a deep breath, brace myself and knock on the door twice, before pushing it open. She was standing at her desk, hovering over several time machine plans. We've – _she's_ – been contemplating which one was the best, the safest, the most _reliable_ to use.

Seeing as if she didn't notice my presence, I cleared my throat. I hear a tiny sigh and she slowly looks up and for the first time in all the years I've known her, her eyes were red and brimming with tears. Not the angry, defiant one like when she thought I was going to die in the Labyrinth or actual sadness when she thought I was dead. This was just pure disappointment. Just like when she found out that Luke had gone over to the dark side.

The words died in my throat.

And we just stood there.

After a while, she breaks our eye contact, clears her throat and says, " If you don't have anything to say, maybe you should leave. I'm very busy trying to, uh, find your time machine - "

" Annabeth – "

" – and I, uh , would like to be able to concentrate. You know, so that I can finish this project quickly."

" Annabeth –" Before I could continue, the ship suddenly lurched forward. It was still for a moment before we were suddenly rocked side to side, forward backward. We both stumbled into the corridor, holding on to each other for support. " What in Hades - ?"

" It's a Kraken attack!" Jason yells from his cabin. " Come on, Leo's not going to be able to hold on all by himself. I'm surprised he hasn't become fish food yet."

" I HEARD THAT!" Leo's voice yells. " HELP ME!" We hear the monster roar and blast. He's probably shooting the canon at it.

" Come on," Hazel says, sprinting up the stairs. When we reached the upper deck, I was wishing that this was all just a dream and that I'm going to wake any moment now.

" That thing's huge," Frank mutters.

" And ugly," Jason adds. It is very ugly, with its wrinkly, pinkish skin. Its eyes are the color of mud, set deep in its forehead and when it opens its mouth, razor-sharp teeth was arranged neatly in two rows and (surprisingly) are pearly white.

" And it's going to eat us! _Move!_ " Annabeth yells, pushing all of us out of the way when one of its tentacles appear out of nowhere. As soon as the slimy thing lands on the deck, a mere few inches from her, she stabs it with her dagger. The monster roared in pain and retracts its tentacles.

Obviously that we were stupid to think that it wouldn't want any revenge, considering the amount of monsters we've faced. Sensing that we were hesitating, the one of the Kraken's tentacles shoot towards Annabeth.

We were too slow to react and the next thing I knew, she was 50 feet up in the air. I could see that she was putting up a major fight with the Kraken but her moves were getting slower.

" It's crushing her," I say, bile rising up my throat. " HEY, UGLY!" I yell, running towards it at full speed. " Take on somebody your own size. Or species!" I say, before leaping off of the rail, sword at the ready and plunge it into the Kraken's right eye. It howls in pain and suddenly, another one of its tentacles grab me, crushing my ribcage slowly.

It stares at me with its good eye, hate filling it as if saying, 'I fudging hate you, Percy Jackson' (which obviously it was saying) and next thing I knew, I was flying through the air before plunging straight into the water.

Now, I usually don't panic when I'm in the water. Obviously this is not one of those normal moments because as soon as I enter the water, I realized I couldn't breathe. I struggled to reach the surface but it was weird. It felt as if I was being dragged down deeper.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that of another figure splashing into the water. I could feel that I was trying to will the current to propel me towards the figure but I was running out of oxygen.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So sorry for the late update. I don't have Internet access for a while now. And I'm so sorry for the crappy chapter. I am going to try and write a better one after this._


	3. PERCY II

PERCY

 _To reminisce with my old friends, a chance to share some memories, and play our songs again  
-Ricky Nelson-_

I woke up to the faint sound of a factory. Which was weird, because I remember clearly that we were in the middle of the sea so obviously it was out of the question. And then there's the smell of something burning which is really making me suffocate.

Suffocate. Drowning.

My eyes flew wide open at the thought and I found myself coughing up the nonexistent water, gasping for air. After I managed to calm myself down, I try to find my bearings. Everything was strange and unfamiliar. I stumble around, the lack of oxygen had make me dizzy. I didn't get that far before I fell flat on my face into a puddle of mud.

I could see how Annabeth would be exasperated with me.

Wait.

 _Annabeth!_

I quickly get up to my feet, disgusted at the mud covering me and start to look for the familiar curly blonde hair. Unfortunately, the only blonde I found was a sixteenish-year-old male who is talking to an older male, probably his father in front of something that looks like a bakery back in New York. That's strange. Unless there are actual humans living under the sea, I may have washed ashore on some city.

At first, I wanted to leave and continue my search but then the smell of fresh bread wafts through the shop's open window. My stomach grumbles immediately. It is nearly sunset, meaning I had probably missed dinner. The boy suddenly caught my eye, a look of surprise on his face. He said something to his father and the both of them approaches me. My instinct to flee began to war with my hunger. I decided to go with the latter.

" Are you okay, son?" the father asks me. " What happened?"

" I..uh..I fell," I say sheepishly. I notice the son is staring intently at me so I stare back at him. " Something wrong?"

" No," the boy says. " You look like a friend of mine."

" Really? Guess I should wear some sort of tag, then just so you won't mix us up," I say.

" You won't have to do that."

" Really? Why?"

" He's dead."

Silence.

His father clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable with this 'friend' topic. " Let's get you inside, son. I'll bet you are freezing in that," he points to my clothes which, up until now, I didn't realize was soaking wet.

Huh.

" Let's get you into fresh clothes. I'm sure you can fit into my son's clothes," the man says. He turns to his son. " Take this lad back to the house and tell your mother I'll come back after dinner. The mayor's ordered a cake for the Tour dinner. I haven't thought what cake I should make. Off you go."

" I thought the dinner isn't for another week."

" Ah, well. The mayor wants to be prepared," the old man shrugs. " Now, be off."

The boy nodded. " Come on. Our house isn't that far away from here." He leads me up the square, crossing in front of many shops that sell dresses, shoes and other normal stuff. This whole place seems normal yet I feel like I should not be here.

I follow the boy, however and we stopped in front of a row of quite bizarre looking houses. I mean, most of the apartments back in Manhattan are almost the same by design but this? It reminds me more of … Camp Half-Blood. You know, with the different cabin designs and stuff. Something like that.

" Didn't catch your name," the boy suddenly says, his pace slowing to match mine.

" Oh, yeah. Didn't give it to you," I say, my guard was suddenly up. This boy does seem nice and human but getting almost killed most of the time taught me to be cautious, obviously. So, giving him my real name is a no-no.

A pseudonym, simple but not too simple.

" I'm Zale. Zale Cedric," I hold out my hand.

He studies me for a second before his face breaks into a smile. " I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark," he says, shaking my hand.

" So, what was your dad talking about? A dinner?" I ask him as we continue to walk up the path. He greets a few kids who probably just let out of school by the looks of their similar blue and gray outfits.

" Oh, yeah. The Tour dinner. _Victory_ Tour actually." He stops and glares at the road. " Hey, you lot! Get off the road!" he hollers at a few of the younger kids who was playing tag in the middle of the road. " Of all the places to play they choose to play on the road." They scamper off as we near them, giggling and laughing and pointing at us. " Of course, they're practicing to get killed," he mutters darkly. " There's plenty of time for that!" he shouts at the kids as a horse-drawn carriage carrying something like coals passes by.

That got me.

" What?"

" Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be dark," he says, grinning sheepishly.

" No, not you. The..the carriage. It was pulled by horses."

He stares at me quizzically. " Of course it would be pulled by horses. What do you think should pull it? Dogs?" he laughs.

" Peeta, where am I?" I ask, cold feeling washes all over me. I didn't realize I had stopped walking until he bumps into me.

" Panem," he says, staring at me as though I'm insane. " District 12, to be exact." My heart stops. " Why are you asking?" A look of understanding suddenly dawns on him. " You're not from around here, are you?"

The brain is a funny thing. It stores all of the information you need, all of the memory. Yet you will repress everything you prefer not to remember, subconsciously. It just needs a little trigger.

Like now.

Memories of District 12, the Hunger Games, Katniss, dying ..

" Zale? Are you okay?" he asks, waving his hand in front of my face.

" Yeah.. just feeling hungry."

He grins. " Well, you're in for a treat. Mother's making beef pie tonight. It's been a long time since we've had it."

" Really?" I ask, still feeling jittery.

" Yeah. Meat doesn't come that cheap around here. Can't really blame the butcher. We all need the money," he shrugs. " Hey, Prim."

 _THUD!_

I focus on the girl standing in front of me and my heart skipped a beat. The basket that she was holding was on the ground, with its content strewn all over. She stares at me, her blue eyes round. She opens her mouth and I instantly knew what she was going to say.

" You're dead."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Friendly reminder that even though writing is my forte, I have really bad grammar so, yeah. Xeno and Heloisa, this one's for you. Although it is a bit crappy, hope you guys enjoy it. Plus, to the new readers (if I have any) that **Their Story** is the first one and this is the second._


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello, people of fanfiction.

'Tis I, the most hated author of all times.

I am very sorry for leaving you guys for a very, very, very long time. Without even a single note. Anyhows, I will try to update soon, pray for me. But I'm also working on an original story which is proving to be quite challenging.

I won't lie : I do have half a mind to abandon this story altogether but I went through your reviews and I can't help but feel happy, knowing that despite being only a rewritten story and have the PJO gang thrown in, you guys enjoyed it.

I started Their Story in 2012 and it finally ended in 2013 (phew!) and I promised you guys another two sequels to it, to correspond to the original series. And trust me, I already have the ending of the third book mapped out.

All I ask of you guys is to be patient with me. I have my good days, bad days with writing. I've left writing for God knows how long (actually, it's only been three years) and I'm afraid it's all rusted. It all came back during my finals week but I'm still trying to relearn how to write. So, I hope you guys will bear with me.

If you want to check out my original you can go on to wattpad and look up for alisajades (as usual). I posted Their Story there too.

Xeno, I'm not sure if you're still with me but I'm sorry for not leaving any notes or something. I really hope you're still here

Cheers.


End file.
